


Second Time's the Charm, Right?

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Porn, F/F, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Cascade was going to have a good time. She would go to a bar, get some good engex, and a big sexy warframe to interface. She was determined.
Relationships: Slipstream/Original Female Character
Series: OC Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Cascade quietly rubbed the soft cloth along her frame, the wax giving her plating a lovely shine. She polished herself and stood up, setting the cloth on the counter. She looked in the mirror, twisting some to examine herself. She nodded firmly and walked out to her balcony, stepping out into the cool air.

She took a deep breath and let herself walk off, free falling for a moment before transforming and taking off. Her parents wouldn't miss her for the night. They checked on her less and less as time passed, recently only comming her to inform her of the parties she was obligated to attend.

She flew towards the outskirts of Vos, where she had learned that a base for fliers had been positioned. Warframes meant shitty bars and shitty bars meant drunk warframes. Drunk warframes would mean she would finally get some easy attention.

She eventually found a bar and carefully landed outside of it, staring up at the sign. She could hear music playing and could smell engex, crude oil, and something else far more bitter. She made a face and shifted slightly before walking in, glancing around and feeling several optics stare openly at her.

She felt so out of place. The bar itself was not so clean or nicely furnished. The mechs were very obviously warframes, some with large cannons attached to their frames and visible scarring along their plating. Her wings angled down as she felt her struts vibrate some with the deep music.

She swallowed her fear and walked up to the bar, easily feigning confidence. She perched herself onto a stool, her wings perking up as she lightly arched her back, resting her elbows on the table. The bartender strolled to her, glancing over her, one optic visibly broken. "You lost, sweetie?"

She shook her head slightly, keeping her careful pose. "No. I would like something sweet, low on the engex if possible."

The bartender stared at her for a moment. "Shanix first, then I'll fix ya something."

She nodded and held out a handful of shiny shanix. "Is this enough?"

He swiped the shanix from her and grabbed a clean glass. "Want a fancy umbrella too?"

She shifted slightly, softly asking, "Are you being serious?"

He snorted a laugh and started fixing her a drink, sliding it to her. "No. Here, drink."

She nodded and focused on sipping her drink. "Thank you."

He waved his hand and she watched curiously as the shanix seemingly disappeared into his plating. He turned to another customer and she turned on her stool. She looked over the mechs in the bar curiously, looking over their odd frames.

They were obviously heavier built, with thick plating and heavy movements. They still moved with surprising deftness and gentleness, lifting glasses and setting them down without even cracking them.

Her parents must've been wrong about warframes, too, she bitterly thought. They were loud, yes, and seemed to be very handsy with each other, but not wild or violent. A few did punch at each other, but they often laughed or mechhandled each other in return. There were no real punches or fighting. And, more importantly, no groping of each others' more sensitive plating.

She squirmed some in her seat and drank a mouthful. No. She wouldn't think about that. She would not think of Prismia and what he did to her. She had already discovered how good her valve could feel.

She turned back to the bar, looking down at the dented bar. She set her glass down, feeling her wings droop some.

What was she doing here? She didn't exactly have a plan coming here. She obviously wasn't a warframe, she was far too small. Even compared to the other smaller sized bots, they were easily twice her size.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink and shuddered some, pushing herself to stand up, turning on her heel quickly. A gorgeous dark purple and teal seeker strolled in and walked almost directly towards Cascade, a smirk on her lips. Cascade shifted slightly and took a step back, her heel catching on the uneven floor.

The room span for a moment and she had a moment of weightlessness before coming to a sudden stop. The other seeker held her and snickered. "Aw, are you falling for me already?"

Cascade blinked quickly, gripping her arm. "Um... I'm sorry."

She snorted and easily hauled her up, staring down at her. "You're out of place, little seeker. I take it you're a little towerling, run away from home to fuck a big bad warmech? Come here to get spiked to spite carrier and sire?"

Cascade shifted slightly, taking a tiny step back. How did this warframe know so much? "Um, yes. Yes, I was. I wanted to get spiked by a big bad warframe."

She laughed and grinned widely. "Buy me a bottle and I'll consider it, little seeker."

Cascade nodded and walked back to the bar, swaying some. She grabbed the bar and held out some shanix. "I want a bottle."

The bartender eyed her for a moment and glanced over her shoulder, rolling his optic at the other seeker behind her. "Fine. Here. Get on home, you don't need to be here."

Cascade took the bottle and handed him the shanix, walking back to the femme and holding out the bottle to her. The femme eyed the label and nodded, holding onto it and bowing at the waist, holding out her arm dramatically. "Lead the way, little seeker."

Cascade nodded and walked past her, keeping her wings high. She walked out and glanced back at the other femme. The other femme smirked at her, waving her hand some.

Cascade shifted slightly and jumped up, transforming and taking off. The femme followed her, louder turbines echoig in the open air. The other femme flew beside her, the tips of their wings brushing against each other whenever Cascade drifted too close to her.

Cascade flew back to her balcony and stumbled on landing, sliding the balcony door open. She walked in and turned on the lights, shifting slightly as she looked at her... friend? "Um, I... I'm sorry. I don't know this usually works. Do we just... go to the berth?"

The femme eyed her for a moment, popping the top off the bottle. "Have you ever interfaced before? Don't tell me you're still sealed."

Cascade stiffened slightly, looking down. "No, I'm not sealed. I've never... I've never interfaced willingly."

The femme stared at her for a long moment and grumbled softly, downing a mouthful from the bottle. "Fraggit all. The name's Slipstream, yours?"

Cascade gently rubbed her arm, loosely hugging herself. "Cascade."

Slipstream slid her arm around her waist, drinking another mouthful. "Show me the berth and I'll show you how fun 'facing should be."

Cascade nodded and leaned into her warm frame as she led her to her berthroom. She turned on the soft lighting, staring at her large berth. It was one thing that she spent her allowance on for herself.

Her berth was far larger than she'd ever need, but it was piled with the softest silk blankets and plush pillows. The blankets were still tossed this way and that from the previous nights' recharge. The cleaner came in twice a week to clean everything and refill the energon dispenser, but Cascade was a mostly clean bot anyway.

She sat down on the edge of the berth and shifted slightly. "Um... How... How does this work?"

Slipstream took a deep vent and closed her optics, sitting beside her and lounging back against the pillows. "Well, normally we'd probably already be on the berth and I'd be pretty close to getting my spike in you. We're obviously not, so come get on my lap."

Cascade shifted slightly and awkwardly climbed into her lap, straddling her thighs. "Like this?"

Slipstream purred lowly, resting her hand on her thigh as she drank another swig of her engex. "Perfect. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you."

Cascade's wings flicked quickly, showing her nervousness. "Please. I'll do what you say."

Slipstream rolled her optics, setting her bottle on the berthside table. "Primus, you might as well still be sealed with how you act."

Cascade glanced down. "I don't know what being sealed means."

Slipstream gently groped her thighs, simply massaging her thighs and hips for the moment. "Everyone has one upon creation. It's just a thin mesh, doesn't mean anything important. Just shows you haven't interfaced before or fingered yourself any. Yours must've been broken cruely, by the way you're acting."

Cascade nodded slightly, her spark twirling in fear. "It was... The mech, he wasn't kind. He just... broke it." She whined softly, keening as if in pain, "It hurt so much."

Slipstream softly sighed and pulled her close, gently stroking her wings. She wanted an easy frag, not all this drama. "It's fine, it's fine. Let's just sleep. I'll take care of ya in the morning, deal?"

Cascade nodded, cuddling into her and softly mumbling, "Thank you, Slipstream."

Slipstream rolled her optics and laid down onto her back, her wings sinking comfortably into the soft mattress. She held the smaller seeker close as the lights dimmed to a dim glow. She'd get her easy frag in the morning, she reasoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipstream slowly awoke and blinked slowly, staring at the clean ceiling. Well, this wasn't the barracks. Especially with such a soft berth under her. And the warm frame tucked close to her own, one thin leg over her waist.

She stretched out slowly and looked down at the smaller seeker beside her, cuddling her frame. She tilted her head and slowly smirked at Cascade. She slowly moved, gently guiding her onto her back and spreading her legs.

She slid down, gently stroking her panel. She leaned forward and licked over the warm panel, dipping her sharp claws into the seams. Cascade's legs slowly moved around her and a breathless moan escaped her.

Slipstream softly snorted when Cascade's panel slid open. She trailed her claws down and petted the soft lips, dipping the tips of her claws in them to gather some lubricant along them. She simply petted her lips a few times and over her node, almost tracing the little lines of biolights to her little hole.

Cascade moaned softly as she felt a warmth slowly grow between her legs. She squirmed some, pressing closer when the tip of her claw into her. She gasped softly when it slid in more and she moaned softly, loosely gripping the blanket.

She blinked as her optics slowly focused and she looked around. She blinked down at Slipstream and tilted her head slightly. "Slipstream?"

Slipstream smirked at her, gently working her claw into her valve. "Morning, princess. Sleep well?"

Cascade squirmed some and moaned softly at the slow stretch. "Wha - What are you doing?"

Slipstream tilted her head, working in a second claw into her valve. "I'm stretching you out before I just spike you, so it won't hurt that much."

Cascade nodded, moaning softly. "That... That feels very nice."

Slipstream lightly smirked. "It should feel good. Interfacing should be fun, you should enjoy yourself."

Cascade squirmed, moaning louder and tightening her grip on the blanket. "This is good."

Slipstream hummed softly, leaning closer to her wet valve. "Well, you'll really enjoy this then."

Cascade blinked at her in confusion and moaned loudly when Slipstream licked over her node. She arched up, pulling on the blanket as Slipstream licked over her node several times as she rubbed some inner nodes with her digits. She moaned loudly, rocking her hips as she overloaded.

Slipstream slowly pumped her digits a few more times before pulling them out. "How was that, princess?"

Cascade nodded slowly, panting as she settled back. Slipstream leaned up and nipped her neck, rubbing her spike against her wet valve. "Very good. Can you do that again?"

Slipstream smirked at her, slowly pressing her spike into the wet valve. "Mmm, you do feel good. I gotta get back to the base in a while, but we can have a few rounds first."

Cascade moaned softly, loosely hooking her legs around her waist. "This feels good."

Slipstream snickered softly and slowly pushed her spike in fully, rolling her hips. She moaned softly and started thrusted shallowly, gripping her thigh. She kept slowly moving, moaning as Cascade's wet valve slicked her spike.

Cascade gripped her shoulders and moaned loudly, arching into her. She squirmed under her, tightening her grip and pressing her claws into her shoulders. This felt so good, so very good. Her valve was more than pleasantly wet and Slipstream's spike felt wonderful, the ridges along her spike rubbing her inner nodes.

Slipstream chuckled softly at the squirmy seeker under her and started thrusting faster. "You're a cute lil' thing, princess." Cascade suddenly overloaded, her valve squeezing her spike. Slipstream slowed her thrusts, gripping one thigh against her hip. "Oh, you are a slutty little princess is what you are."

Cascade flushed brightly and mewled softly, looking away from her. "No..."

Slipstream snickered, moving her hips in deep thrusts. "Yes you are~. And you are a wonderful frag."

Cascade clung to her and panted softly, tucking her face against her neck. Slipstream started thrusted faster, bowing her head to nip at her necklines. She moved quickly, thrusting quickly and moaning lowly.

Slipstream overloaded soon after, spilling transfluid into her valve. She groaned as she thrusted slowly, Cascade's valve squeezing her spike and milking it. She nipped along her necklines and pressed close.

Slipstream slowly pulled away, smirking down at the breathless seeker. "C'mon, princess, let's get cleaned up and get some energon."

Cascade blinked up at her slowly. "Can you do that again?"

Slipstream snickered softly, pulling her spike free. "Gotta give me a few. Spikes tend to need a little break between overloads."

Cascade nodded and pushed herself to sat up. "That was fun. Another round in the shower?"

Slipstream snorted softly. "You're a horny lil' princess, ain't ya?"

Cascade flushed, her wings flicking quickly. "No!"

Slipstream snickered and pulled her to stand. "You'll be changing your mind soon, princess."


End file.
